As electronic devices become more powerful and smaller (i.e., more densely packed), the power consumed by these electronic devices can result in a large amount of generated heat. The heat generated by these electronic devices may be detrimental to the operation of the electronic devices. Accordingly, a common concern associated with electronic components is heat removal.
For example, an electronic device may include an integrated circuit (IC) die. A thermal management device may be thermally coupled to the IC die to facilitate dissipation of heat from the IC die. Commonly, the thermal management device may be in the form of a heat sink type device. Accordingly, heat may be transferred from the IC die to the thermal management device, and in turn, the thermal management device facilitates transfer of the heat to the surrounding environment.